


Surprise, the Force ships it, so here, have kids

by snickerdoodlecat0



Series: Star wars AO3 works [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pregnancy, The Force Ships It (Star Wars), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snickerdoodlecat0/pseuds/snickerdoodlecat0
Summary: Idk, just wanted this to happen. It's not complete but I can't find a way to finish it, so here it is. Enjoy - S. Aurora.
Relationships: Plo Koon/CC-3636 | Wolffe
Series: Star wars AO3 works [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172999
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Surprise, the Force ships it, so here, have kids

Lying together after the long bonding cycle, foreheads pressed together dosed in sound sleep. Sweaty, hot, and overly exhausted, but in peace, finally bonded together, cause now, there was no war, no darkness, no chaos, just them and the dreams of a new and better world. Together.  
\-------------------------------  
Dream and nightmares always danced throught Plo's head, but tonight was different. 

Wolffe was sitting on the bed one child on his chest, no, breast would be a better term for it, feeding, two more lying in the nest next to him. Plo, himself had a young babe in his arms as well. A voice from his, husband, guessing by the band of gold round his finger interrupted hus thoughts, 

"Plo I want more of them, they are so cute" something came upon him and his voice responded before he could stop it "My Wolffe, you must rest your body, you need recover still, but I assure you, if the Force grants us this gift again, I will give you as many pups as you wish, but to must let your body recover from the trauma" he said as if this conversation had happened before. After this the scene changed.  
\-----------------------------  
Wolffe laid on his side, his abdomen swelled into the right side of the bed, his chest was swollen as well, preparing to feed the young inside his womb. Gently cooing to the babes that grew inside him. Noticing Plo watching from the door smiled, then the scene changed again.  
\------------------------------  
Wolffe was still pregnant in this one, but he didn't mind, it was a wonderful sight. Leaning against him in the bed. "Rose or Lavender" Wolffe said looking at him, smiling down at the male in from of him nodded "I think those are lovely name of we have girl pups" he said to the man in from of him. Wolffe grinned, caressing his tummy lightly. Plo felt himself press their foreheads together smiling. Feeling something lightly shake him, let himself be gently awoken from the visions he was having.  
\------------------------------  
Wolffe was sitting next to him, leaning slightly over Plo's body, "Hey, welcome back to the world of the living, where did you go?" His partner asked, voice filled with concern. "Nowhere, just visions of the near future, as usual." He told the man he loved. Nodding laid back down curling into his side, "Anything thing good?" The tan colored man asked him. Smiling and framing Wolffe's back nodding "Only the best my dear".  
\-------------------------------  
A little over a month had passed since the dreams he had occurred when Wolffe voiced his concern. "Plo, could you arrange me an apponitment with a healer, I think I'm coming down with something." His partner asked him one morning after they had showered "I'm incredible nauseated and my stomach has feeling tight all over." He said in a calm voice. Nodding, responded "We can go when I get back from teaching, is that alright?" He asked, feeling a nod from behind him, smiled, he had a good feeling about today, a very good feeling.  
\------------------------------  
As the doctor enter and smiled at the couple, Plo, himself was completely calm, Wolffe, not so much. On the outside he looked calm and collected, but just a small tap into the Force and you could feel the panic. "I was told to expect you two." The doctor told them kindly. 

Explaining what was happening and going over the symptoms, as well as what the Force was saying, the doctor smirked "I have a theory about what's going on." zey told the pair, "Lie down for me, would you Commander?" zey ask Wolffe. 

Watching the healer spread cold gel over his partner's belly and run a wand-like machine over it. "Just as I suspected, you're with child Commander Wolffe, congratulations." Zey told the clone on the medical bed. Wolffe turn his head to the screen in disbelief.  
\-----------------------------  
Watching Wolffe stare at the images as he sat down heavily on the couch. Placing an arm around him, rubbing the arm up and down, waiting for the clone commander to break the silence. 

When he finally did he was crying "We're gonna be parents Plo, parents." he sobbed out "I don't even know how this is possible". Placing his hands on Wolffe's face turning it to face him. Gently brushing away the tears smiled, "The Force grants it's heroes many things, beloved, and for us, it's blessed us with our own family" he told his love placing a hand of Wolffe's belly.  
\------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, just wanted this to happen. It's not complete but I can't find a way to finish it, so here it is. Enjoy - S. Aurora.


End file.
